


Can't Stay Away

by CupidGenie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Liam Dunbar, Good Theo Raeken, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidGenie/pseuds/CupidGenie
Summary: Liam and Theo are on a kinda, sorta break and he's feeling some type of way.*this is my first fic, like ever.





	Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write something that's hopefully not horrendous. I'd love to hear in the comments if you enjoyed or if there's any constructive criticism you may have, it would be very much appreciated. This was mostly for fun, buuut I might continue depending on the feedback.

Liam knows that he's being desperate.

In his defense its been a good few days since he and Theo got any time to be intimate. With all the effort he's been putting into school to ensure that he graduates along with Theo's own hectic work schedules, he just didn't get to see the chimera as much as he used to anymore.

Liam was confident he'd be able to give Theo some space while they both got their shit together. They had both agreed that it'd be good for them to focus on their own lives for a change to recuperate from their intense fight against Beacon Hill's latest supernatural trouble. It would guarantee more time together in the future without any demands holding them back from being all about one another, from having their attention on each other and each other only.

So why is it so  _hard?_

Liam did not expect keeping his distance from Theo would have him so desperate for the elder's attention. He certainly knew it wouldn't be easy - he's aware of his progressive and swelling mood swings. The late night tossing and turning in his too vancant bed while reminiscing the times he took having Theo to cling to for granted. He missed waking up without having to instantly start his day without so much as a good-bye kiss from the snoozing man next to him, a throbbing ache in his chest as he stared longingly at the snoring lump in the bed before unwillingly heading out.

_This isn't right,_ Liam's wolf says. They were mates now, a recently mated couple. That meant being together more often than not. It meant they should be falling asleep with each other in their arms - preferably with Theo locked in Liam's smothering embrace. That way Liam could doze off listening to the thump thump of his lover's heatbeat, nose buried beneath the nape of his neck and his soft breathing luring him into a blissful sleep. It meant waking up with them and being able to leisurely return to reality after some quick love-making and taking a unwinding shower, encouraging their bond further. And it meant coming home to see them at the end of the day with enough time to catch up on what was going on in their separate lives outside of the one they lived together.

_That's how it had been._

Liam remembered the nights he had had his mate all to himself, previous to when he foolishly allowed Theo to take a step back from their relationship to center more important matters. But really, what was more important then them? They had always been just fine with dealing with life and their newly developed bond. There really was no need to make their position more complicated by distancing themselves. Liam just wanted their old routine back and he didn't care how pitiful it made him look when he asked. And that's exactly what he was gonna do.

He had planned this days ago and was still debating whether it was a good idea. Liam was going to wait for Theo to come home, let him get settled in for the night and then rip the band-aid clean off. He's gonna tell him how he feels; that they had sufficient time concentrating on themselves and should go back to their old schedule so there was more time for them.

He hoped that he wasn't being too over dramatic; Theo always told Liam how he could be a total drama queen who often blew things out of proportion. Told him that he tended to  overlook problems that he shouldn't be burdened with.

And Liam would probably agree he was kinda, maybe, sorta a bit too apprehensive of what the additional time away from each other meant for their romance. If it weren't for how he couldn't help but notice that it seemed to have a prominent affect on Theo as well.

He was oblivious to a lot of what went on in his mate's head, but the cause of his late odd behavior was not one of them.

Theo is very much isolated more than ever before and not just from Liam. Theo had stopped his attempts at doing anything outside of work. Stopped going to pack meetings he no doubt hated since resurrecting from hell. He doesn't even try being polite to anyone beyond Liam, Mason and Corey, and the tired expressions he tries to hide from Liam leave him feeling guilty and uneasy.

And so Liam couldn't wait for Theo to come home tonight. As soon as Liam got home from lacrosse practice, he showered, cleaned up and set the t.v to play "The Maze Runner" series to keep him occupied until the moment of truth arised.

Liam pulled on Theo's favorite black and grey sweater along with some incredibly soft pajama pants. He pulled the long sleeves of the sweater over his plams and brought it up to his nose, breathing in Theo's scent. "I can do this." Liam mumbles to himself and curls into the sofa.

He was halfway into the first movie when he drifts into a slumber.

**

"Liam."

_Theo_.

Liam jolted awake at the sound of his voice.

"Liam, what are you doing on the couch?" Theo whispered softly.

"S'waiting for you..." Liam blinked excessively trying to remove the last traces of exhaustion from his face. "Wanna be with you." he slurred.

Theo chuckled, a deep rumble from his chest that left Liam feeling warm, eyes closed and dopey smile on his face.

"Take a shower and meet me in bed?" Liam insisted, voice quiet and hopeful.

"Of course."

**

Liam was meant to spend the time while Theo was in the shower to collect and remind himself of the purpose for staying up so late in the first place. Instead, he found himself drifting in and out of sleep once more. The toll from the day of a pack assembly, school and hard practice taking over. Nevertheless, he refused the urge to fall back into the moutain of pillows behind him and waited for the boy in the room over.

It's about twenty minutes later when he hears Theo unlock the bathroom door down the hall and he's making his way to their room.

Liam yawns silently as he watches Theo enter the bedroom and quietly move in front on him, slow and careful, he's wearing black sweat pants and a black shirt. If it weren't for the moon shining through their window Liam probably wouldn't be able to see him at all.

"I wanted to talk to you." he finally manages after a few seconds.

"Figured that much." Theo smiles.

And Liam feels warm again, except now it's out of embarrassment.

Oh god, Theo's totally gonna think he's over reacting! He's probably spent after a hard day just like Liam and just wants to sleep before sunrise, and here Liam is trying to have a conversation that can heavily alter the turn of their first night together in days. It shouldn't matter right now and Liam should really let things go before he makes things worse and pisses off the chimera. That would be really bad.

But he doesn't want to let it go.

It does matter because if he let's it go now and crawls into bed with Theo like the part of him that wants to, then nothing will change.

Theo will continue ignoring him and be dragged back into the black hole that was life, leaving Liam to silently suffer in his despair.

Liam can't take another moment without Theo by his side and the near thought has tears forming in his eyes, jaw tensing pathetically. "I m-miss you..." Liam squeaks. And he can feel the tears fall quickly. "I-..."

Theo's facial expression changes quickly from an amused smirk to eyebrows furrowed into a concerned frown. "Hey, hey." Theo urgently moves closer. "What?"

"You're just always gone and we barely see each other anymore. W-we just mated and our bond could easily fall apart." Liam sits up on his knees to bring Theo into a tight hug that forces him to sit on the bed beside him. "I know you probably think I'm so stupid and it's not a big deal but I can't stop thin-"

"Li, stop." Theo interupts. "Calm down." he says, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his distraught mate.

"And it sucks! Because I was the one who said we should take a break to work out our lives, so it's stupid for me to be crying over it!" he sniffs. "But I just want you home. And I really don't wanna sleep alone anymore."

Theo allows Liam to hold him, let's him get out days worth of fustration out and into his shoulder. When he pulls back enough to face him, Liam can tell Theo's also tearing up. Good. He would just die of embarrassment all over again if Theo made fun of him for this, knowing they were on the same page gave him some relief and he relaxed in his hold.

"I'm so sorry, little wolf." Theo whispered into his hair.

Liam burrows further, this time into Theo's neck to scent him.

"You know I always wanna be with you, pain in the ass." Theo laughs softly.

"It was a mistake, I should have never told you to stay away." Liam says, rubbing his cheek against Theo's throat. "Can't help it. " He purrs, glad to be close. "Can't stay away."

Theo pulls back once again to tilt Liam's chin up, successfully getting them to meet eyes and rests their foreheads together. "I missed you too, baby." he admits. "I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"It's not your fault"

"It is a little...we both know your plans suck." Theo snickers when he gets a pinch to his arm and runs his fingers through Liam's ruffled locks, gradually leaning their mouths closer.

Liam is all too eager to meet him half way and presses their lips into a desperate kiss. He melts against Theo's chest, bringing a leg over his boyfriend's lap to push him against the headboard and Theo complies willingly.

Theo let's Liam sit in his lap, Liam's thighs squeezing around his as he begins to feel the familiar heat of their actions between them. Bringing his hands underneath his grey and black sweatshirt, he grips the younger's hips, happy to buck up into Liam as he starts bouncing feverishly.

Liam is whining in his ear, arms around his shoulders as he lifts his hips up and down, ass grinding over Theo's hardening cock, his own dick dragging against Theo's stomach.

It's incredible to see Liam lose himself in pleasure, head rolling back slightly and lips parted to let out small moans as Theo's thrusts jerk him further up, hands on his hips pull him down to meet them.

_Gorgeous_. Theo thinks to himself. And he would love to see how this plays out if it isn't for the half dazed look on his little wolf's face, looking about a few blinks away from falling asleep in his hold and Theo would be just as content to do so with him.

"Slow down, Liam." Theo grunts panting and moves his hands higher until they settle on Liam's waist again.

"Hm..?" Liam stops his actions, staring half coherently into his eyes.

"Gonna change my schedule again."

"For what?"

"Work." he responds. "To be with you."

Liam's eyes widen in understanding and the wide smile is back on his face instantly. "Yeah?"

"Mhm...let's talk more in the morning." Theo responds and rolls them over so that Liam is on his back while Theo moves gently to cuddle into his side, one hand across his front and face buried into his tummy. "Sleep with me."

He doesn't have to tell Liam twice, eyelashes fluttering as he looks down at Theo with nothing but fondness in his drowsy blue eyes. "Good night, my love." he mutters softly.

"Good Night, Li."

Theo watches Liam drift before doing the same.


End file.
